La paz de tus ojos
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: "La paz de tus ojos"... Es el nuevo libre de Uchiha Sasuke un reconocido escritor, cuya trama sera llevada al cine, y aquello traerá mas satisfacciones de las que pensaba cuando frente así aparezcan aquellos impresionantes ojos que tanto amo. SasuNaruSasu. Resubido de mu cuenta anterior.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Nekomata **Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

Buenos este fic lo comencé hace ocho años, si increible pero cierto

La Paz de Tus Ojos

 **Capítulo I – Cuando tus ojos se toparon nuevamente con los míos**

La ventana frente a sus ojos, le daba una espléndida vista de la ciudad de Tokio, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en un décimo piso.

Esa había sido una de las razones por las que, a la muerte de su esposa decidió mudarse a vivir a ese lujoso pent-house, justo cuando decidió que al fin se liberaría del yugo paternal al que se mantenía atado hasta aquel día.

La nostalgia le invadió, y sabiéndose solo se permitió reflejarla en su mirada.

Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo… cambiaría tantas cosas, aunque hay una de la que jamás se arrepentiría y esa era el haberlo amado.

Deshizo el nudo de su corbata, y se tumbó en el sofá más cercano, aquel que tenía frente al ventanal y en el que se sentaba por horas cuando las ideas para escribir solían perderse.

Tomó el libro que reposaba en aquel mueble, de pasta dura y en color ocre, podría leerse en grandes y estilizadas letras doradas "La paz de tus ojos", su más reciente y la que también sería su última obra.

El libro de la polémica, el libro por el que su padre no le hablaba y había amenazado incluso con desheredarle – Cosa que a estas alturas le tenía sin cuidado - aquel con el cual "El Caballero de la Oscuridad" había salido del anonimato, para dejar paso a Sasuke Uchiha. El libro que buscaba su redención.

Aquellos que suponían que aquel libro era la historia de Sasuke Uchiha, no se equivocaban, ya que efectivamente el Uchiha había decidido contar su historia., la historia de aquel amor que no se realizó y que sin embargo le dejó marcado de por vida.

Omitiendo nombres por obviedades, eso no había evitado que la polémica y la especulación se soltasen, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que contaba la historia homosexual.

Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado de otro hombre en su adolescencia.

El timbre del teléfono le sacó de sus cavilaciones, con paso perezoso se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la mesita donde tenía el teléfono.

Uchiha— Dijo contestando el aparato.

Sasuke, habla Kakashi— Le respondió la voz masculina al otro lado.

¿Qué sucedé? — Pregunto calmo.

He terminado el casting tengo a casi todo el repertorio de la película, incluso al actor que interpretará el papel de "Akira", me gustaría que vinieses para darle el visto bueno.

De acuerdo — Respondió y sin más colgó, disponiéndose a salir de su apartamento, con rumbo al estudio donde Hatake Kakashi estaba haciendo el casting para elenco que trabajaría para él en su próxima película, "La paz de tus ojos".

Después de meses de negociaciones, intentos de extorsión y demás desmanes por parte del reconocido director conocido a nivel mundial por sus brillantes trabajo Hatake Kakashi logro convencer a Sasuke Uchiha de llevar su libro a la pantalla grande.

¿Por qué había accedido?, ¿Por cabrear más a su padre?, ¿Por ego?... puede que todo un poco, pero él sabe que la principal razón es que el mensaje que viene al final del libro llegue a la persona a la que está destinado, es lo único que pide.

Llegar al estudio donde se están llevando a cabo los casting no le toma mucho tiempo, al entrar busca con la mirada al director quien está atento mirando a unos cuantos actores que están interpretando una escena, en silencio se acerca lo suficiente sin hacer notar su presencia, pero sabe que no es necesario pues Kakashi seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta de que ha llegado.

¡Corte! — La escena termina y ve a Kakashi frotarse las sienes — Muchas gracias, es todo nosotros les llamaremos — Los actores asienten, y se retiran entre murmullos.

Sasuke— le llama a lo que el pelinegro responde acercándose lo suficiente para quedar a la vista del director — Me alegra que vinieras, quiero que conozcas a quién interpretará a Akira, estoy seguro que no pude encontrar a alguien mejor, es un actor experimentado y a pesar de que es un poco mayor para el personaje, la mag pantalla grande puede cubrir aquello.

Ambos se levantan y caminan hacia los que parecen ser los camerinos, finalmente se detienen ante una puerta blanca la cual no tiene nombre alguna, por lo que la actor es aún un misterio para el escritor.

El director toca la puerta un par de veces, y un leve "Adelante" se escucha del otro lado, ambos ingresan y a pesar del tiempo Sasuke no puede evitar que los recuerdos del pasado le peguen en la cara, una sonrisa un tanto irónica se posa en sus labios, no cabe duda que la vida es un pañuelo.

Así que tú, interpretaras a "Akira" — dice mirando al chico frente a él, que igualmente le regala una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

Para mí también es un placer volver a verte, Sasuke-bastardo— Responde un tanto arrogante.

Sai… — Musito casi inaudible.

¿Se conocen? — preguntó el director totalmente curioso de ese peculiar intercambio de palabras.

El es "Tatsuya" —…Dijo refiriéndose al personaje que en el libro, es el rival de amores de Akira.

¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Vaya, si que la vida es muy pequeña!

Sasuke no podía aún creerse que el que en antaño fuese su rival hoy interpretase su papel, por que el personaje de Akira no era otro más que el mismo Sasuke.

Sasuke no se qué problemas hayan tenido, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nadie mejor que él para interpretar a Akira — Interrumpió Kakashi

Está bien — dice el escritor metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos — No pensaba oponerme, por cierto — se giró hacia el director — ¿Ya tienes al actor que interpretará a Natsume? —

No, tengo a todo el elenco excepto a Natsume, hasta ahora no he encontrado a la persona indicada que pueda interpretarlo — dijo dejando relucir cierta frustración en verdad jamás pensó que buscar a "Natsume" fuese tan complicado.

Y Sasuke en cierta manera lo entendía, no cualquiera podría interpretar ese papel… — No se preocupe Kakashi-san — Hablo el actor — Estoy seguro que pronto encontrará al actor idóneo para interpretar a "Natsume" — Sai tenía una sonrisilla que por alguna razón que Sasuke no se explico le hizo estremecer, un presentimiento se apoderó de él.

¿De qué hablas? — Le cuestionó con decisión.

Tengo un amigo actor que podría ser perfecto, no, corrijo que es perfecto para ese papel, él actualmente vive en Los Ángeles, ya que es una de las grandes estr Hollywoodense, pero logré contactarlo y está muy interesado en el papel, de hecho viajó hace dos días para acá— Explicó.

¿Cuándo puedo verlo? — Preguntó expectante.

Hoy, si así lo desea solo necesito hacer una llamada y él vendrá— Propuso.

De acuerdo, ¡hazlo! — Ordeno.

Sai asintió le dirigió una mirada un tanto divertida al Uchiha y se giró para hablar por teléfono de manera privada, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ese tipo se traía algo maldito Sai nunca le cayó bien.

El actor terminó la llamada, y ambos salieron del camerino, esperarían al amigo de Sai en el plato principal, aquel en el que el director hacia los casting.

Media hora después, alguien llamó a la puerta, sabiendo quien era Sai se dirigió hacia ella, y con una amplia sonrisa, aquellas que solo la persona que tocaba la puerta causaban, abrió haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliase más aún si era posible.

Ni bien abrió, se abalanzó contra aquella persona para apresarla en un gran abrazo…- Bienvenido de vuelta a Japón —Naru-chan — El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró al escuchar aquello… imposible, no podía ser que… acaso el.

Sus ojos negros buscaban con desesperación ver a la persona a la cual Sai parece haberse pegado como una lapa, pero entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Sai se lo hacían imposible

Finalmente después de unos tortuosos segundos, Sai se separó de aquella persona y le permitió adentrarse a la habitación, nada más verlo supo que sin importar pasará, aquellos ojos azules serían su perdición.

Sasuke — dijo aquella persona en cuanto le vio, con aquellos cristalinos e hipnotizantes ojos que aún conservaban aquel brillo.

Recomponiendose al fin de la sorpresa que le causaba el verle ahí, ahora, después de tanto tiempo sintiendo un agradable calorcito que comenzó en su pecho, extenderse por todo su cuerpo, inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Finalmente puede que su deseo si se cumpliría después de todo… Verle una vez más… — Naruto —

 _CONTINUARA…_

 *******-X-X-*******

Se que fue corto, muy corto pero ya para los que viene serán más larguitos es que era necesario dejarlo hasta allí.

Se que desean saber qué es lo que pasó entre esos dos, si es así tendrán que leer el libro de la autoría de Sasuke XD, mentira el fic se desarrollara entre la época recuerdos de ambos respecto a aquella época.

¿Por qué Sasuke no interpreta su propio papel? Hay dos razones, la primera no es actor, y la segunda… bueno esa la sabrán en el capítulo que viene. En fin me despido nos estamos viendo el siguiente capítulo, en el cual se avecina una larga platica entre estos dos, que buena falta les hace.

Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

cualquier parecido con mi one-shot de "Un beso" es solo coincidencia XDD.

Como no se, si aun conserve la libreta donde había proyectado, esa y otras ideas bueno me es complicado solo tengo la síntesis no donde la había desarrollado asi que será un tanto complicado pero se que es lo que quiero hacer con esta historia, así que aquí vamos.


	2. Chapter 2 La Cruda Verdad

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

Nota: Aquí está el segundo capítulo, se revelarán algunas cosas y bueno se ira intercalando entre pasado y presente.

 **La Paz de Tus Ojos**

 **Capítulo II – La cruda verdad**

 **N** aruto era magnifico, Sasuke no podía dejar de admirar la manera en que se desenvolvía en el escenario. Había hecho suyo el papel y lo interpretaba de manera magistral, aunque ciertamente el hecho de que dicho papel fuese inspirado precisamente en el rubio tenía mucho que ver.

Contrario a lo que llego a imaginar, lejos de mirarle con rencor u odio el rubio le había dirigido una cálida sonrisa, antes de acercarse a Kakashi para presentarse y hablar sobre el papel.

Él se había quedado mudo, tenía tanto por decir y sin embargo no había sido capaz ni de dirigirle el saludo, aunque tampoco se atormentaba mucho con eso, sabía que tendría oportunidad para hablar con él, porque Naruto se quedaría con el papel así tuviese que amenazar a Kakashi.

Por el momento se conformaría con deleitarse con su simple presencia, y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar perderse en el pasado, transportarse a aquella mañana en los jardines de Konoha el colegio al que ambos asistían.

 _ **S**_ _asuke Uchiha era el chico más atractivo y popular de Konogakure, por lo que el escenario que se presentaba ante él; con una chica completamente sonrojada y nerviosa declarándole sus sentimientos, era algo realmente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado._

 _De peculiar cabello rosa, grandes y bonitos ojos verdes, Haruno Sakura; Conocía a la chica de lejos ya que era alguien sobresaliente en el colegio, siempre sabia los nombres de aquellos que eran sus rivales académicos, la chica era una de ellos._

 _Era bonita tenía que admitirlo, sin embargo él no estaba interesado ni en ella, ni en nadie más. En estos momentos lo único que le interesaba era seguir con sus estudios y poder aguantar las exigencias diarias que su apellido traía consigo. Su padre había puesto una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y no pensaba defraudarlo._

 _Cada quien tomaba el rechazo de manera distinta, algunas lloraban cual magdalenas perdidas y buscaban su consuelo, cosa que él no les daba. Otras tantas, se enfurecían y despotricaban, algunas otras lo tomaban con entereza y con la poca dignidad que les quedaban se iban sin decir más._

 _Sakura entraba dentro de ese grupo, porque a pesar de las inminentes ganas que tenia de echarse a llorar, tan solo le dio una ligera sonrisa musito un leve — "Entiendo" — y se fue._

 _Aquello hubiese quedado sin duda como una experiencia más, con lo que Sasuke jamás conto fue que la chica tenía un amigo con complejo de hermano mayor, que al ver la triste desolación que la aquejaba no dudo en actuar como todo buen hermano haría._

 _Rompiéndole la cara al imbécil que la había hecho llorar._

 _No lo vio venir, por ello su capacidad de reacción fue nula cuando aquel puño se estrelló contra su nariz, haciéndole trastabillar y caer hacia atrás._

 _Aun algo aturdido pero con la furia corriéndole por las venas, se levantado dando tremendo salto para enfrentarse al imbécil que había osado a tocarle, ¡Oh! Pero que se prepare ese idiota, porque iba a comprobar porque era el mejor estudiante en su clase karate._

 _Sus ónices se toparon con un furioso mar embravecido o al menos es lo que pensó al ver aquellos impetuosos zafiros que lo veían destilando tanta rabia — ¿¡Que te pasa imbécil!? ¿Por qué me pegas? — Le iba a romper la cara eso era seguro, pero tenía curiosidad quería saber el porqué de aquella absurda situación._

— _Eso es para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres._

— _¿¡De qué cojones hablas!?_

— _¡De que te crees un puto dios!, y te divierte ir por la vida rompiendo los corazones de las mujeres como si no importara._

 _Una sonrisa prepotente se dibujó en su faz, con que de eso iba — ¡Je! Me importa una mierda si eres un pobre perdedor al que nadie toma en cuenta, pero te voy a enseñar que con un Uchiha nadie se mete — Sin decir más le asesto tremendo puñetazo._

 _El otro chico no se amedrento y terminaron liándose a golpes, varios estudiantes se habían arremolinado alrededor, unos apoyando al Uchiha y otros a Uzumaki. La pelea estaba bastante pareja realmente no se podía apostar por un ganador._

 _Sasuke tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de darle batalla en ningún rubro, él siempre era el mejor._

 _Y Naruto, bueno el seguía enojado con el chico frente a él, sin embargo en estos momentos se sentía eufórico no lograba comprenderlo pero aquella pelea con el niño bonito le hacía sentir algo que hacía mucho necesitaba, libre._

 _En un gran movimiento el rubio logro desestabilizar al pelinegro sorprendido por dicho movimiento, el puño de Uzumaki estaba listo para estamparse contra la pálida piel pero fueron interrumpidos._

— _¡BASTA! — El grito proveniente de una voz femenina les hizo detenerse, ambos giraron su vista para posarla en la chica que les miraba con el ceño fruncido, bueno en realidad su mirada se centraba en el rubio._

 _El Uchiha la reconoció como la chica a la que había rechazado Haruno Sakura, así que era por ella._

 _Naruto paso saliva con dificultad Sakura estaba enojada, no, furiosa y sabía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno para él. — Se puede saber, ¿¡QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO!? — ante aquel grito el rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo_

— _Pero, Sakura-chan — Intento protestar el rubio, mas fue interrumpido por la furiosa mirada Jade que le decía que más le convenía quedarse calladito._

 _La chica de cabellos rosa suspiro, y se giró hacia el pelinegro. — Lamento lo sucedido Uchiha-kun, le prometo que no volverá a pasar — Hizo una pequeña reverencia, mas no se atrevió a mirarle, aun le dolía el reciente rechazo. El aludido tan solo soltó un bufido y un "Hn"._

 _Estaba equivocada si pensaba que eso se quedaría así, aquel imbécil se atrevió a tocarle y es algo que no pensaba dejar pasar; ese rubio había firmado su sentencia._

 _La chica se giró hacia el rubio a quien le miro de nuevo de manera aterradora — En cuanto a ti, voy a darte una paliza que no olvidaras el resto de tu vida — Se tronó los nudillos y Naruto tembló, nada lo salvaría de la furia rosa, y es que Sakura pese a ser una mujer tenía tremenda fuerza bruta, y el rubio en más de una ocasión ya había comprobado lo demoledores que podrían llegar a ser sus golpes._

— _No hace falta que lo castigue Haruno-san, para ello me encuentro yo._

 _La chica giro, ahora siendo ella la que dibujara una mueca de terror ante la voz, el mismo Uchiha se giró un tanto sorprendido aunque sin dejar traslucirlo._

 _De largo cabello negro, piel inusitadamente pálida, y aterradora e intimidante mirada ámbar, se hallaba frente a ellos Orochimaru el director del colegio._

— _Yo me encargare, de ambos — Dijo y dirigió su mirada severa a uno y a otro._

 _¡Mierda!, fue sin saberlo, el pensamiento que ambos compartieron._

— ¡Corte! — El grito del director le hizo regresar al presente.

—Magnifico Naruto-kun, si no hay objeción — Dirigió su mirada de manera discreta al azabache, el cual asintió — El papel es tuyo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Kakashi-san! — Dijo el rubio emotivo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Felicidades — Sai le envolvió en un abrazo.

—Gracias, Sai.

Sasuke quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen se acercó al rubio — Naruto necesito hablar contigo —

Por su puesto aquello atrajo la atención de los presentes, pero Sasuke lo ignoro en verdad necesitaba hablar con el rubio, aclarar algunas cosas ya que aquella podía ser su última oportunidad.

—De acuerdo — Acepto, Naruto también tenía muchas cosas que hablar con el Uchiha.

—Toma — Le extendió una tarjeta — Te invito a cenar, ven a esta dirección a las 9:00 pm.

Se dio medio vuelta y sin despedirse se fue.

Kakashi observo la situación y una sonrisa enigmática afloro en su rostro, claro esto pasó desapercibido por los presentes ya que mantenía su rostro tapado por una bufanda.

Naruto por su parte no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica acudiera a él, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo idiota arrogante de siempre.

Sasuke llego a su departamento, dejo el saco y la corbata que llevaba puestos en el respaldar de uno de los sencillos sofás que adornaban la sala y se dirigió al balcón; tenía que reconocer que ver a Naruto fue inesperado pero secretamente era su gran anhelo. Esperaba que acudiese a la cita, realmente en aquella petición iba su corazón aunque esta haya parecido más una orden, pero no podía evitarlo él era así.

Se recargo y saco un cigarrillo aún tenía tiempo para ordenar algo para la cena, de nueva cuenta y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en los recuerdos y es que ellos se reproducían como una película en su memoria.

 _ **O**_ _rochimaru era conocido por ser estricto y por sus aunque justos, terribles castigos, y el tener que lidiar con los niños del nivel pre-escolar no era nada agradable sobre todo para Sasuke._

 _Por 1 semana suplantarían al profesor de un grupo; 1 semana aguantando a esos ruidosos escuincles, 1 semana perdida de clases y lo peor 1 semana aguantando al dobe._

 _Sin embargo contrario a lo que pensaba aquella semana no fue tan mala, se la pasaba peleando con Naruto, jamás estaban de acuerdo, los niños solían burlarse de ellos eran irritantes, y el Uzumaki llegaba a desesperarlo al parecer uno más._

 _Y sin embargo cuando aquella semana concluía y al concluir las clases mientras recogían las cosas, Naruto le sorprendió al hacer algo que no creyó capaz._

 _Pedir disculpas._

— _Teme._

 _El azabache quien en esos momentos se hallaba ordenando los libros de cuentos que se habían ocupado, tan solo dejo salir un_ — _Hn_ — _que daba a entender que le escuchaba._

— _Yo quería — Titubeo un poco — Yo, hable con Sakura-chan y ella me explico lo que paso, y yo solo quería decirte que lamento haberte golpeado así sin más._

 _El Uchiha enarco una ceja, se notaba que al rubio le había costado horrores disculparse con él, en cierta medida le entendía el jamás solía pedir perdón._

— _Está bien dobe, no se puede esperar mucho de un idiota impulsivo como tú — El rubio frunció el ceño en signo de molestia, sonrió un tanto divertido molestar a Naruto era bastante entretenido._

— _Maldito bastardo y yo que intentaba llevarnos mejor, eres un idiota._

 _El rubio refunfuñaba y maldecía, al final ambos terminaron y salieron en silencio, llegaron hasta la entrada y cuando Naruto ya se había girado para ir por el lado contrario del otro, el Uchiha le detuvo._

— _Nos vemos, dobe — Hizo un ademan de manos y se despidió, aquello descoloco a Naruto pero le hizo sonreír un poco para muchos aquello podría ser una tontería pero es que durante toda la semana jamás se despedían, es mas a penas y se hablaban y solo era para pelear._

 _Tal vez podrían llevarse mejor._

 **R** ecordar aquellos tiempos le provocaba una sonrisa, en aquel entonces para el Naruto era un chico molesto, ruidoso, un completo idiota., pero que llamaba su atención.

No se hicieron amigos al momento, en realidad ni siquiera compartían clases, sin embargo inexplicablemente se encontraban en cualquier lugar, o al menos en el colegio.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

Era como solían saludarse; eran simple conocidos y sin embargo, como bien dicen el destino es caprichoso y les dio la oportunidad de convivir de nuevo de una manera que no esperaban.

— _¿Ayudante de director? — El Uchiha enarco una ceja en un gesto que claramente denotaba su desconcierto._

— _Así es Uchiha-kun, su profesor de literatura me lo ha recomendado ampliamente como un prospecto._

 _Sasuke estaba un tanto incrédulo es decir la idea de ayudar a escribir guiones de teatro era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto, muy al contrario, pero jamás creyó que le tomarán en cuenta dado que la escuela ya contaba con un extraordinario escritor de guiones, obras con las que la escuela solía competir a nivel nacional._

 _Konoha era un prestigiado colegio no solo a nivel académico, si no a también a nivel artístico, la academia podía presumir de haber tenido a reconocidos talentos a nivel interna las diversas ramas artísticas._

 _Entre ellas se encontraba el club de teatro, del cual Jiraiya Sannin — Un respetado y reconocido escritor que había sacado un par de exitosos best-seller y que ahora se dedicaba escribir lectura erótica para adultos — era el director._

 _El que fuese un pervertido no le quitaba el talento que poseía, y Sasuke como buen amante de la literatura había apreciado las obras del escritor, es por ello que le sorprendía pidiesen ayuda._

— _Es todo Uchiha-kun puede retirarse en cuanto tenga una respuesta hágamela saber —Dijo el director, despidiendo al joven para proseguir con sus deberes._

— _Acepto._

 _Y sin esperar lo que dijera el director salió del lugar, Orochimaru miro la puerta por donde había salido el joven una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro, sabía que el joven tenía talento y en verdad esperaba que aquello le ayudara a catapultarse._

 _Lo que Sasuke jamás espero es que al llegar al club de teatro para presentarse con el director, se topase con aquellos ojos azules que tanto impacto le habían causado._

 _Naruto Uzumaki había resultado ser el mejor elemento del club._

 **D** efinitivamente aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos, decidió entrar. Se había perdido recordando que el tiempo se le fue bastante rápido, hablo a un restaurante que conocía y pidió un par de órdenes de ramen para cenar, hasta donde recordaba aquella era la comida favorita del rubio ¡Qué va! Mataba por ese platillo, nunca fue de su agrado pero era entretenido ver a Naruto mientras lo saboreaba como el manjar de dioses que pensaba era.

Media hora después sonó el timbre, suponiendo que sería de la tienda de ramen se acercó despacio hasta abrir la puerta, sin embargo contrario a lo que pensaba no era el empleado que llevaba el ramen quien estaba tras su puerta, si no Naruto quien había llegado antes de lo acordado.

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, a pesar de haberle visto en el estudio el Uchiha no pudo dejar de admirar los rasgos de su rubio amor, el tiempo había pasado por él sin embargo aún podía notar esa viveza y calidez que se apreciaba en sus ojos, aquellos mares embravecidos que le habían cautivado desde el primer instante.

Era más alto, no más que el pero si había crecido en comparación a la última vez que le había visto, su piel lucia el mismo tono dorado de siempre, y su cabello lo llevaba un poco largo, casi llegándole a los hombros.

Naruto tampoco desaprovecho la oportunidad de mirar al azabache, sus ojos tan negros y enigmáticos como siempre, atrayentes.

Su cuerpo alto y fibroso, parecido al suyo aunque podía notar que estaba un poco delgado. Su cabello azabache en el peinado que solía llevar siempre, con aquel acabado en puntas aunque Uchiha había optado por dejarse un flequillo que cubría su frente.

Su piel era tan blanca como la recordaba, aunque podía notar estaba de un color más pálido, un tanto enfermizo. No supo porque pero aquello no le gusto.

—Hola — Saludo para romper el hielo.

—Hola — Regreso el saludo el azabache, ambos rieron sintiéndose un par de tontos después de tantos años sin verse y solo podían saludarse, el rubio rio con gracia y para su sorpresa el moreno le acompaño con una sonrisa discreta, esas que solo tenía guardadas para él, esas que hacía años el rostro pétreo de Uchiha Sasuke no mostraba a nadie.

El ambiente se aligero y el dueño de la casa concedió el paso a su invitado, Naruto miraba con cierta fascinación el confortable y elegante espacio. Sasuke siempre se había distinguido por su buen gusto y su apartamento no era la excepción.

La cena paso tranquila, hablando de lo que había sido de sus vidas en todo ese tiempo en que no se habían visto, tenían que reconocer que no era lo que esperaban es decir de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que pasaron juntos y la manera en que termino aquello no esperaban encontrarse hablando como dos viejos amigos, había heridas de por medio, heridas que había costado trabajo cicatrizaran.

—Sí recuerdo eso, ero-senin anduvo en muletas todo un mes refunfuñaba por que no podía seguir con su investigación — Rio con gracia el rubio.

—Hm, aunque se aprovechaba de la situación me traía como su vil sirviente.

Volvieron a sonreír, y un nuevo silencio se instauro entre ellos.

—Sasuke.

El azabache fijo toda su atención en el rubio ante el llamado, los ojos azules le sostuvieron la mirada. — Lo que dice tu libro, ¿Es verdad?

—Si Naruto, cada palabra.

—Entiendo — No realmente no entendía, la vieja herida que parecía haber cicatrizado comenzaba a doler de nuevo, y es que a pesar del tiempo siempre quiso encontrar el ¿Por qué? Cuando el libro de Sasuke llego de manera "misteriosa" a sus manos, supo que sin importar el tiempo, aquello siempre sería una espina clavada que solo podía salir el día en que se enfrentara al azabache.

—Yo, escribí ese libro con la única intención de que llegara a tus manos y supieras la verdad, que entendieras que nunca deje de amarte.

El rubio le miro con rabia — ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes, porque ahora?

Sasuke dudo, no sabía si decirle la verdadera razón del porque saco el libro o guardárselo para él solo, por una parte quería que aquella historia con el rubio llegara a su fin, para poder dormir en paz y habiendo logrado el tan ansiado perdón del menor, y tal vez solo tal vez, poder revivir aquella historia inconclusa entre los dos.

Aunque era consciente que esto último era difícil, el que Naruto le hubiese amado en el pasado no garantizaba que lo hiciese ahora, además que estaba seguro que el rubio había ido expresamente a clausurar esa parte de su vida y así poder seguir adelante, rehacer su vida.

Si no es que ya lo había hecho.

En realidad el jamás espero volver a verlo — aunque lo ansiaba — se hubiese conformado con solo saber que el libro había llegado a sus manos y el rubio hubiese entendido el nada más.

Suspiro y se decidió, finalmente aquello no tendría por qué cambiar las cosas, seguirían con sus vidas y pondrían punto final a aquello, fin de la historia.

—Me quedan pocos meses de vida, Naruto me estoy muriendo.

 _CONTINUARA…_

¿Qué puedo decir?, solo que al fin saben la segunda razón por la que Sasuke no puede actuar en la película, el chico se está muriendo.

Como verán a lo largo de los capitulo se irán interactuando con su pasado, e irán descubriendo que es lo que paso en aquel entonces que los separo.

Orochimaru, contrario a lo que muchos esperan en este fic no será villano, en realidad los "Villanos" son quienes menos se esperan, o tal vez no resulten tan inesperados, cuan reseña del fic que mantengo para seguir la línea no puedo evitar pensar que en realidad los villanos de su historia son ellos mismos con sus errores, anyway estoy hablando de vemos en el siguiente capítulo con la reacción del Kitsune ante la noticia.

Saludos… los Reviews fortalecen la salud — Sonrisa —

Nota 2: Los recuerdos o Flas Back, irán en cursiva me es más fácil distinguirlos así, bueno nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo ya había comentado que es una historia SNS, habrá lemon, mas SN pero se me escapara quizás un par NS, al que a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Les soy honesta, cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia comenzaba a interesarme el NS, pero por algunas cuestiones y circunstancias que no vienen al caso pues le tiro al SN y todas mis historias lo son pero como esta desde el inicio era SNS, así se quedara.


	3. Chapter 3 Confusión

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

Nota: Aquí está el tercer capítulo, bastante rápido espero seguir así.

 **La Paz de Tus Ojos**

 **Capítulo III –**

 **N** aruto esperaba que en cualquier momento Sasuke se echara reír, aquello tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Pero el Uchiha nunca fue una persona precisamente bromista, aun así dudando de su propia capacidad auditiva se atrevió a preguntar.

― Perdón, creo que no escuche bien. ¿Me podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

Suspirando el azabache le miró antes de volver a decir aquello que pocos sabían. ― Tengo cáncer Naruto, linfoma de hodgkin, está muy avanzado no hay nada que hacer.

Cuando le dieron el diagnostico no podía creerlo, de hecho se negó a hacerlo y busco otras opiniones pero el resultado era el mismo, solo variaba un poco el tiempo que le daban de vida aunque no era por mucho, le quedaban aproximadamente 9 meses.

Por eso había accedido a que se hiciera la película., Kakashi le había prometido que tomaría menos de ese tiempo en realizarse, no llegaría al estreno pero al menos quería vivir hasta que esta se terminara de filmar.

― ¿Cómo fue? ― Al rubio realmente le costaba procesar la información, no podía, ni quería creerlo una parte de él se negaba a hacerlo.

Lo acababa de recuperar y ahora. ¡ALTO!, él no había recuperado nada. Solo había viajado hasta allá para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, filmar una película y continuar por fin en paz.

― Bueno, no hay una causa como tal. ― No creía que Naruto quisiera enfrascarse en una conversación científica, sobre células, ADN y todo lo concerniente que había investigado sobre su padecimiento.

― Lo siento, solo no entiendo. ― Es decir Sasuke no se veía precisamente enfermo, aunque ahora que lo miraba con más atención podía observar que estaba más delgado, o al menos podía observarse que el traje que llevaba solía quedarle un poco mejor, se le veía suelto como una talla más.

Tampoco le había visto comer demasiado, aunque supuso que era porque Sasuke nunca fue un gran aficionado del ramen.

― Es difícil de explicar, en realidad es el por qué decidí filmar la pelicular. Cuando me decidí a sacar el libro, lo hice porque necesitaba hacerlo no solo por mí, por sentirme libre si no también necesitaba que lo supieras.

― Porque estas muriendo, y quieres que te perdone.

― En parte, pero debes saber que cuando estaba escribiendo el libro yo no sabía sobre mi enfermedad.

Naruto a estas alturas estaba tan confundido, que no sabía que pensar de Sasuke ni de la situación era todo tan bizarro.

Sasuke le había dejado, después se casó con Hinata Hyuuga y el no supo más de su vida. Hasta que Sai le dijo que Sasuke había enviudado, aun así no tenía razón para buscarlo ni pensaba hacerlo.

Entonces el libro de Sasuke llego a sus manos, y lo leyó.

Fue un contraste de emociones, por un lado saber que de algún modo le había seguido ― era admirador del caballero negro, amaba sus libros ― Saber que era Sasuke fue un shock, aunque debía de saberlo nadie mejor que él conocía el estilo de escritura del pelinegro.

Y se enteró de tantas cosas, es verdad Sasuke no era del todo inocente pero en parte entendía lo que había hecho porque él tuvo también tantos miedos; fueron demasiadas circunstancias y ambos eran demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros.

Por eso una parte de él, le había perdonado hace tanto. Sin embargo al verle de nuevo se habían abierto viejas heridas, tomo la decisión correcta porque tenía que sanar y enfrentar a Sasuke era parte de ese proceso.

― Hace tiempo que te perdone, y aunque no negare que aún hay cosas que duelen yo… he decidido que es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás.

― Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba. ― Y era verdad, le había traído una paz que no sentía hace mucho y que solo la persona que estaba a su lado le traía. ― Naruto yo, quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, y así será y aunque me repito a mí mismo que no tengo derecho a tener esperanzas, yo… las tengo.

Espera, ¿Sasuke le estaba diciendo lo que creía que era?, ¿Pensaba que regresaría con él?, después de todo este tiempo, de todo lo pasado eso ¿Espera?

Cuando enfrento al peligro, se dio cuenta de algo. Ni el mismo sabía que quería en este momento, creía que si pero ahora.

Demasiado abrumado por todo, lo que sabía, lo que sentía se levantó y salió del departamento del azabache quien en silencio le dejo ir.

 _ **S**_ _asuke llego al club de teatro en punto de la hora en que le citarón, sin embargo aún no se vislumbraba al director._

 _Esperaba a Jiraiya en su oficina, aun no deseaba entrar al teatro donde estaban los demás alumnos que pertenecían al club, ciertamente no le apetecía convivir mucho con ellos, total tan solo sería el ayudante del director no necesitaba entablar amistad con nadie._

― _¡IDIOTA! Donde te vuelva a cachar no solo conocerás mi furia, te acusare con Orochimaru._

 _Sasuke no se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos, quien gritaba era la doctora del colegio Tsunade Senju (que a su vez era dueña de una cadena de unos impresionantes hospitales, pero por alguna razón prefería perder el tiempo en una enfermería escolar)._

 _Para nadie era un secreto que Jiraiya estaba loco, espiar a una mujer como Tsunade debería ser catalogado como suicidio._

 _Aunque no entendía del todo que tenía que ver el director Orochimaru, no que le importara._

 _Finalmente después de unos minutos, apareció Jiraiya con un labio roto y su ojo morado, seguramente la Senju le había dado una paliza._

― _Que genio tiene esa mujer ― dijo entrando, a pesar de todo se veía bastante divertido. ― Oh Sasuke has llegado al fin ― al entrar noto que el Uchiha ya le esperaba._

 _Este solo se limitó a asentí, bueno el chico era de pocas palabras ya lo sabía pero le alegraba que fuera ayudarle, sinceramente a veces se fastidiaba de tener que lidiar con tanto adolescente hormonal, algo de lo que Orochimaru y Tsunade se burlaban pues le decían que el parecía uno más._

 _¡Pero él no era un pervertido! Solo hacia investigación para sus novelas, solo que nadie le comprendía._

 _Miro al azabache y no parecía el tipo de chico que le acompañara en sus aventuras, que lastima ni hablar el que buscaba un heredero para enseñarle sus métodos de investigación, ni hablar tendría que conformarse con que le ayudase con el club._

― _Toma asiento. ― Le indico la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, aunque esta tenía libros por doquier. De hecho al hacer una pequeña evaluación de la oficina del escritor llego a la conclusión de que era bastante desordenado. ― Solo quita los libros y ponlos en algún lugar._

 _Eso era un sacrilegio los libros debían de tener su espacio, sin embargo hizo lo que le solicito y los puso en el escritorio del profesor._

― _Leí uno de tus guiones y me pareció realmente muy bueno, ¿Has pensado en ser escritor?_

― _No, solo escribo por pasatiempo._

 _A Jiraiya no le parecía que le estuviera diciendo la verdad, había visto la pasión del joven al momento de escribir, esa que solo poseían las almas artísticas como la suya, pero decidió no decir nada, sería una lástima si algún día el joven dejaba de lado su pasión._

― _Bien, mira es bastante sencillo deseo que ayudes a escribir algunas de las obras que se presentarán este año, la verdad ya estoy viejo y me siento cansado ― dijo con fingido dramatismo ― y un alma joven y talentosa como la tuya me viene muy bien._

― _Le agradezco la oportunidad, profesor Jiraiya._

― _No tienes nada que agradecer, de verdad lo eres. Como te decía me ayudaras a dirigir también a los alumnos a veces son…_

― _Espere, creí que solo se trataba de apoyarle con los guiones., jamás he dirigido a nadie en mi vida._

 _Entre menos tratara con los demás mucho mejor._

― _No es muy difícil, te acostumbraras._

 _Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás no era propio de un Uchiha, solía decirle su padre con su característico orgullo._

― _De acuerdo._

― _Bien, para no interferir con tus obligaciones escolares, solo acudirás dos días a la semana y en época de exámenes se suspenden actividades. Eso sí, cuando una obra esté en curso tendrás que asistir con más frecuencia, ¿tienes algún comentario?_

― _Ninguno_

― _Bien, ahora vamos para que conozcas a los demás._

 _Se dirigieron hacia el teatro, el Uchiha tenía cierta renuencia no era muy sociable y eso todo mundo lo sabía, su círculo de amigos se limitaba a tres personas, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin., y los tres prácticamente le habían impuesto su presencia habían asistido a los mismos colegios, y sus padres solían ser socios del suyo, pero nadie más._

 _Se estaban acercando cuando una voz llamo su atención._

― _¿Y qué? ¿Parecía que estaba irritado?_

― _Más anunciaba su dolor que la ira_

― _¿Pálido o encendido?_

― _Muy pálido_

― _¿Y fijaba la vista en vosotros?_

 _Era un fragmento de Hamlet, podía distinguirlo claramente un dialogo entre Hamlet, Horacio, Bernardo y Marcelo se daba en la escena VI._

 _Pero no era eso lo que llamo su atención si no que una de las voces se le hacía conocida, y lo entendió en cuanto llego._

 _Ahí en el escenario, estaba Naruto el tonto que le había golpeado y por culpa del cual recibido su primer castigo escolar._

 _A su lado Jiraiya sonrió mientras observaba a los que estaban sobre el escenario. Tenía que reconocerlo el rubio era sumamente bueno, no perdió la concentración en ningún momento y actuaba con pasión._

 _Cuando se percataron de su presencia y la del profesor, ambos dejaron su actuación y se dirigieron hacia ellos._

 _El rubio estaba bastante sorprendido de ver al Uchiha, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Buscaba pelea acaso? No entendía._

― _Chicos quiero presentarle a Uchiha Sasuke, alumno de último grado, quizás algunos ya lo conozcan. El será mi ayudante de director espero que lo traten bien y le tengan tanto respeto como a su profesor._

 _Algunos soltaron risitas, ya que no le tenían mucho respeto que digamos._

― _Un gusto, cuiden de mí. ― El Uchiha se presentó como dicta la educación._

 _Fue bien recibido por todos, y en cuanto a los chicas por supuesto se emocionaron sobre todo Ino, quien buscaba llamar su atención._

 _El Uchiha jamás imagino que compartir tiempo con aquel rubio se convertiría en una bendición y una maldición a la vez._

 **H** abían pasado un par de días desde que se había visto con Naruto, no había vuelto a verlo pero hoy sin duda alguna tendría que hacerlo.

Kakashi le había mandado a llamar para ver unos puntos sobre la película. Cuando llego se encontraban sobre el plato, ya habían comenzado a grabar.

Podía observar a Naruto y Sai interactuando, en los personajes de "Akira" y "Natsume" verlos era transportarlo al pasado, pero al mismo tiempo era curioso como ver su propia historia desde un punto de vista externo.

Si bien combinaba aspectos de ficción en el libro, la base era la historia que vivió con Naruto.

― Es curioso ver que alguien te interprete a ti mismo, ¿verdad? ― No necesitaba girar para saber que era Sai quien le hablaba.

― Lo es ― concordó

― Hable con Naruto, ¿Realmente esperabas que después de todo este tiempo simplemente se lanzara a tus brazos? ― dijo con sorna.

― No, eso no quiere decir que no lo desee, son bastantes cercanos. ― fue una afirmación.

― Somos grandes amigos, eso es todo.

Aunque ciertamente le carcomía la duda si tenían algo más, no pregunto. Sai le había respondido su duda implícita. ― No es por mí por quién debes preocuparte.

No hablaron más, aunque Sasuke deseaba saber a qué se refería con aquello. Esperaron a que terminara la grabación y Sasuke se fue con Kakashi a la oficina para tratar algunos puntos.

Por su lado el rubio se dirigió a su camerino, sabía que debía hablar con Sasuke no que tuviera una obligación pero debía hacerlo.

Espero a que este terminara sus asuntos con Kakashi y le pidió que le acompañara a su camerino.

― Lamento la forma en que salí de tu casa el otro día, pero todo fue demasiado.

― No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Me disculpo si de alguna manera hice algo que te molestara.

― Sasuke, hay algo que debo decirte. ― dudo ― Yo, por muchos años intente olvidarte, durante todo este tiempo me decía que era lo mejor, y lo intente. Pero no pude hacerlo, a pesar de todo el dolor que me causo la manera en como terminaron las cosas siempre te he amado, y creo que así será para siempre. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Decir que el corazón de Sasuke latía como loco es poco, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo se sentía vivo de nuevo.

― Pero… ― después de todo había un pero ― Tengo pareja Sasuke. En América vivo con alguien más.

Golpe duro, lo esperaba por supuesto, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

― Lo entiendo, y lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas. Me limitare a tener un trato profesional contigo y nada más.

Rayos si dolía, pero con aplomo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para despedirse. ― ¡Espera, Sasuke! ― Le detuvo del brazo. ― Me gustaría mucho recuperar tu amistad, una de las cosas que más extrañe fue nuestra amistad.

¿Ser amigos? ¿Por qué no? Quizás no podía tenerle de vuelta como tanto anhelaba su corazón, pero al menos podía recuperar su amistad.

El Uchiha le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, y le extendió la mano a lo que el rubio le regreso la sonrisa aún más grande.

Se quedaron charlando un rato, incluso se fueron a cenar.

 _ **S**_ _entía un poco de presión, pero era el mejor y como tal lo demostraría._

 _Hacía poco Jiraiya le había dado la "oportunidad" de escribir su primer obra. Aunque en realidad el viejo solo quería irse de vacaciones._

 _¿Ayudante? Sus cojones, lo quería de vil sirviente así que ahí estaba terminado el libreto para entregárselo a los haraganes de sus compañeros, que era como su director flojos._

 _Bueno, no todos en realidad. Había descubierto al rubio Uzumaki ensayando más tiempo que los demás, era el mejor y el que más se esforzaba._

 _¿Quién lo pensaría de un cabeza hueca como él?, Nadie pero era cierto._

 _Su relación con el rubio seguía teniendo sus piques, había descubierto un insano placer en molestarle, verle inflar los cachetes, ponerse rojo de la rabia, la fuerza y belleza que destilaban sus ojos azules cuando se enojaba y woa woa._

 _Vale, desvelarse estaba afectándole porque ¿desde cuándo le parecían hermosos los ojos del idiota de Naruto?, aunque ciertamente eran de un azul que le parecía diferente._

 _Muy bien era hora de dormir._

 _El Uchiha se acostó en su cama, y a penas toco la almohada se durmió._

 _Esa noche por primera vez soño con Naruto._

 **U** na especie de rutina se instaló entre ellos, las jornadas de grabación eran intensas y Naruto salía sumamente cansado, y hambriento.

Cenaba con el Uchiha todas las noches, algunas ocasiones Sai se les unía en otras no. El pelinegro no había viajado solo, su pareja le había alcanzado.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, resulta que aquel al que solía llamar copia barata tenía una pareja de hace años, y no era otro que uno de los que fuera uno de sus amigos., Suigetsu.

En su época de estudiantes, apenas y habían cruzado palabra pero hace un tiempo se habían encontrado una cosa llevo a la otra y ahí estaban.

Era raro, verlos juntos. Pero tenía que reconocer que se había alejado demasiado de ellos cuando después de graduarse. Cada quién tomo su rumbo, así que no era extraño que no supiera nada de la vida de quien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos.

A veces salían los 4, era raro como una especie de doble cita, y otras noches como esa tan solo eran ellos dos.

Como Naruto había terminado más temprano de grabar ese día y se sentía con ánimos, habían decidido ir al cine.

Hoy día las películas de súper héroes estaban muy de moda, a él no le gustaban mucho que digamos pero Naruto quería verla, así que al final terminaron viendo Avengers: Infinity War.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mal primero comenzó a sentirse débil, y después siguió la fiebre intensa.

― Deberías llevarte al hospital. ― Comentó un nervioso Naruto, habían tenido que regresar a la casa del pelinegro antes de lo planeado.

― No, se me pasará. Lamento que haya sucedido esto.

Naruto negó, sabía que el Uchiha estaba enfermo pero verlo sufrir por ello no era en absoluto agradable. ― Has pensado en tomar tratamiento, quimioterapia no se algo habrá que hacer.

Cierta angustia se reflejaba en su voz ― No, los doctores han sido claros puedo tomarlo pero ya ha comenzado a invadir otro órganos, no quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida peor de lo que ya estoy, quiero pasarlos con calidad de vida.

― Pero… ― Quería repelar, en parte le entendía quién deseaba pasar los últimos días de su vida de esa forma. ― Vamos a acostarte. ― dijo y ayudó al azabache a llegar a su cuarto, este se medio quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama.

Sasuke esperaba que Naruto se despidiera y se fuera en cualquier momento, pero el rubio en cambio se hizo un lado y se acostó en la cama con él.

― ¿Que haces? ― pregunto

― No estaré tranquilo si me voy, si no te molesta me quedaré contigo.

¿Molestarle? En absoluto pero ― No me molesta, pero no quisiera ser una carga.

Lo que menos deseaba es cargar a Naruto con sus problemas y su enfermedad, esa es la razón por la que no le había buscado, ni intentado nada más.

Si deseaba estar con él, por supuesto su intención había sido buscarle y de ser necesario luchar por el rubio, pero cuando se enteró de su padecimiento decidió mejor no hacerlo, sabía que solo sería una carga para el Uzumaki, y es lo que menos deseaba.

― No lo eres, anda duérmete que no me pienso mover de aquí. ― sentenció, el Uchiha solo sonrió y se acomodó.

Esa Noche, Sasuke durmió muy bien pese a todo.

 _ **E**_ _se día se había estrenado su primera obra como parte del club de teatro, y fue un éxito como era de esperarse, había demostrado no solo lo excelente escritor que era si no también un buen director pues la mayoría de los ensayos los dirigió el debido a que su profesor había insistido en que él hiciera todo el trabajo, alegando que era su obra y tenía derecho a dirigirla, como no solo quería descansar._

 _La verdad de las cosas es que también tuvo ayuda, Naruto sabía bastante y le ayudo mucho, se habían convertido en amigos, o bueno mas correcto es decir que Naruto había impuesto su presencia en la vida del Uchiha, y este la había aceptado sin más._

 _Era una rara amistad, la mayoría del tiempo discutían y no estaban de acuerdo, pero lo cierto es que la mayoría de sus discusiones era porque ambos disfrutaban molestarse no eran peleas series, de alguna manera era su forma de demostrarse su afecto._

 _No era raro verlos juntos, en la escuela, incluso en sus casas. A sus padres no les molestaba de algún modo pertenecían al mismo círculo social y se conocían por lo que no les sorprendía._

 _Ese día el Uchiha se había quedado más tarde porque necesitaba terminar un par de deberes. Salió hacia el patio porque sabía que el rubio seguramente le estaba esperando ahí._

 _No le sorprendió verlo recargado de un árbol completamente dormido, pensaba patearlo para despertarlo pero antes de hacerlo se percató que junto a él tenía ese estúpido block que siempre jalaba consigo y que nunca le dejaba ver._

 _La curiosidad le ganó, tomó el block y comenzó a hojearlo, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de dibujos parece que el Usuranokachi tenía talentos escondidos, era realmente muy bueno, pero lo que lo dejó sin palabras, fue que al final estaba un dibujo de él mismo mientras dormitaba recargado del pasto._

 _Era de un paseo que habían tenido hace poco, y debido a todo lo acontecido se durmió un rato, no sabía que Naruto le hubiese prestado tanta atención._

 _Estaba procesando, cuando el rubio despertó y al verse descubierto le arrebató el block, pero era demasiado tarde Sasuke había visto._

― _Valla dobe, no sabía que estabas tan obsesionado conmigo ― dijo con burla, el rubio para su sorpresa se puso rojo._

― _Cállate, bastardo nadie está obsesionado contigo. No tenias porque revisarlo._

 _¡Mierda! como pudo ser tan descuidado, no sabía que hacer más que molesto con Sasuke estaba enojado consigo mismo por descuidado, Sasuke podría descubrir que… No, mejor ni pensarlo._

 _Completamente enojado se levantó y se fue sin esperar a un impactado azabache que no tenía ni idea de que rayos le pasaba al estúpido de Naruto._

 _¿Que acababa de pasar?_

 **T** enía que reconocerlo despertar, y que lo primero que sus ojos vieran fuera el durmiente rostro del Uzumaki, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Recordó todas veces que anhelo despertar así, pero todo quedó en un simple sueño. Se quedó mirándole hasta que el Uzumaki comenzó a dar indicios de despertar.

― Buen día ― saludo

― Buen día contestó el otro ― ¿Como amaneciste?

― Mejor dobe. te dije que te estabas preocupado de más.

― Callate, mejor invítame a desayunar.

Y así lo hizo, ambos se dieron un baño como Naruto no tenía más ropa él le prestó de la que tenía, no variaban mucho en talla Uchiha era más alto, pero ahora estaba más delgado que Naruto.

Como ese día tocaba descanso, Naruto regreso con el Uchiha quería regresar por su ropa pues antes de salir la había dejado lavando.

Como aún faltaba que se secara, decidió esperar el azabache le hizo compañía y mientras conversaban a Naruto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar con espuma.

Estar con Sasuke era como volver a su adolescencia, infantil, testarudo pero no podía evitarlo, solo el Uchiha sacaba lo peor y mejor de él, siempre había sido así solo con él podía ser él mismo.

En un mal movimiento, no midió bien y estaba por caer de no ser por Sasuke que le sostuvo pero al estar tan resbaloso, que ambos cayeron uno sobre otro.

Naruto diria que no sabía qué fue lo que le poseyó pero lo beso, beso a Sasuke como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y el por supuesto le respondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Era como volver a beber agua, después de estar años sedientos, era tocar la luz después de años en la oscuridad, era vivir después de estar muerto.

Así lo sintió Sasuke.

Así lo sintió Naruto.

Lástima que existe aquello que se llama conciencia, pues ésta decidió hacer su aparición haciendo que el rubio recordará dónde y con quien estaba.

Olvidando su ropa, y todo lo demas salio corriendo del departamento del Uchiha, quien se quedó consternado sin saber si salir corriendo detrás del rubio o dejarle calmarse, solo esperaba que esto no tuviera malas consecuencias y el Uzumaki decidiera que siempre no deseaba tenerle en su vida.

Mientras el rubio corría sin saber bien a donde quería llegar, ¿pero que mierda acaba de hacer?

Solo una pregunta se repetía sin saberlo en la mente de ambos.

¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Bien aqui esta el tercer capítulo, Sasuke esta enfermito. ¿Les había dicho que este es un fic de drama, drama y más drama? pues si no lo había hecho lo hago ahora. Es fic difícil porque tocara temas muy delicados, no sólo sobre Sasuke si no, bueno lo irán viendo. Será un reto en muchos aspectos, pero lo amo como es y no pienso cambiar ni un solo de los aspectos que lo componen. pronto nos adentraremos más en todos los misterios que les envuelven.**_

 _ **¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? espero que si.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Confesión

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

 **La Paz de Tus Ojos**

 **Capítulo IV – Confesión**

 **S** asuke sabía que Naruto le rehuía, pero no quería presionarlo ya que sabía que estaba confundido, solo esperaba que le diera la oportunidad de recuperar su amistad. Podía sonar cursi pero aún podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, quemando como un cálido fuego abrasador.

Le daría su espacio, eso le recordó a su juventud y un evento similar que fue el botón de inicio.

 _ **D**_ _esde que había descubierto el dibujo que el idiota de Naruto había hecho sobre él, Uzumaki le estaba ignorando por completo, no que le importara finalmente fue el rubio quien insistió en pegarle como lapa su existencia._

 _¡Pero nadie ignoraba a Sasuke Uchiha!, como sea ya había buscado hablar con Naruto, pero si el rubio idiota no quería hablar con él, ¡bien! no pensaba rogarle._

 _Sin embargo al pasar de los días se veía más irritado, hasta el idiota de Itachi lo había notado._

 _Suigetsu lo fastidiaba con que cada día se volvía más amargado, vale quizás debía reconocer que quizás el dobe era importante para él, se había convertido en un buen amigo y se acostumbró a su molesta presencia._

 _Pero el muy idiota no parecía muy afectado, le había visto en más de una ocasión sonriendo y actuando de lo más tranquilo con sus demás amigos._

 _Era suficiente le debía una buena explicación, ¡Joder él no hizo nada malo!_

 _A paso decidido se dirigía hacia los camerinos del club del teatro, sabía que el Uzumaki estaba ahí ya que habían terminado el ensayo hacía poco._

― _Uzumaki, necesito hablarte._

 _El rubio se sorprendió y pareció algo nervioso pero se recompuso ― Ahora no teme, estoy ocupado._

― _Dije, que ahora._

 _Los pocos que aún estaban presentes se vieron entre si, no sabían qué pasaba entre ese par pero lo mejor era no inmiscuirse, raudos se dispusieron a salir del lugar._

 _Naruto se apresuró a cambiarse, había entrado en pánico los traidores de sus compañeros le habían dejado solo con el Uchiha cuando lo menos necesitaba era estar a solas con él._

― _Ahora sí, me vas a explicar qué coño te pasa._

― _No sé de qué hablas ― si, hazte el loco eso siempre funciona._

― _Mira te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que insistió en meterse en mi vida, y después vas y me ignoras._

― _Pues sí soy una molestia, perfecto te lo voy a ahorrar dejamos de ser amigos._

 _Por alguna razón que desconoció, el pelinegro sintió como si le hubiesen sacado el aire de un golpe, completamente furioso le dio un golpe al sorprendido rubio quien no tardó en devolverlo._

 _Golpe a golpe es como si descargaran su frustración, sentimientos que ni sabían que existían. Era liberarse al completo._

― _Eres un imbécil, me pegas sin una razón después te disculpas te vuelves mi amigo a la fuerza y después me dejas de hablar por un estúpido dibujo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpidamente irracional que eso? ― cansado debido a la pelea el Uchiha soltó de golpe._

 _¡Es que de verdad no entendía ni una mierda!_

― _¡NO ES UN ESTÚPIDO DIBUJO, TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!_

― _¡SI NO ME EXPLICAS MENOS!_

― _ES, ARG ERES UN BASTARDO SIN SENTIMIENTOS_

― _Y TU UN MALDITO BIPOLAR_

― _NO SOY BIPOLAR TEME_

― _USURANTOKACHI_

― _TU… ― y en un arrebato se abalanzó contra el azabache, pero contrario a lo que pensaba este que haría lo estampo contra la pared y lo beso._

 _¿Les ha sucedido que se ven en una situación tan bizarra y extraña, en la que jamás ni en lo más loco de tu imaginación esperas encontrarte? Bueno eso le paso a Sasuke, no podía creer que Naruto lo estuviera besando._

 _Naruto que se había convertido en su mejor amigo._

 _A quién había aprendido a respetar como un igual._

 _Con quien compartía pensamientos que quizás jamás se habría atrevido a compartir con nadie más._

 _El dobe de Naruto, ese atolondrado y estúpido rubio le estaba ¿besando?_

 _Sin ser consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo, empujó al rubio y salió corriendo dejando a un abatido rubio._

― _Estúpido Sasuke, me gustas pero no me atrevía a decirte por no perder tu amistad pero creo que ya lo he hecho._

 _¿Cómo podría siquiera suponer que el pelinegro podría sentir algo semejante por alguien como él?_

 _Quizás si Sasuke hubiese puesto más atención, se habría percatado del golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, del calor que recorrió su cuerpo, si hubiese puesto más atención quizás se habría percatado que Naruto no era el único que anhelaba aquel beso._

 **I** ntentaba concentrarse en su nueva novela, se había propuesto escribir una o dos novelas antes de morir.

Ya se había resignado a su final, así que no era algo que le molestara, sin embargo quería dejar algo, después de todo quizás el hecho de ser recordado es algo que hasta él mismo deseaba.

El timbre de la puerta lo distrajo, le extraño pues no recordaba haber pedido nada así que con algo de curiosidad se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y la persona que menos esperaba se hallaba del otro lado.

El rubio dueño se su corazón se hallaba parado fuera de su puerta, lucía algo nervioso e inquieto _―_ Hola ― saludo el rubio.

― Hola ― regreso el saludo.

― Yo, ¿puedo pasar?

El azabache se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a Uzumaki, este paso con inusual timidez en el rubio.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― El azabache ciertamente estaba confuso por la visita de Naruto, es decir le alegraba que ese hubiera tomado la iniciativa de ir a verle pero por otro lado le extrañaba en demasía.

― No, bueno yo solo quiero disculparme por la forma en que me fui el otro día.

― No tienes que disculparte, supongo que fue demasiado confuso, pero no te preocupes no estoy molesto ni nada.

― No fue correcto y te debo cuando menos una explicación. Yo todo esto ha sido tan extraño es decir hasta hace poco yo tenía mi vida hecha y completamente resuelta o al menos es lo que pensaba, pero desde que llegué aquí, no, desde que leí tu libro he vivido en una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos que la verdad me han trastornado.

― Lo siento, no era mi intención solo como te explique antes, quería que supieras al menos que es lo que había pasado y si se podía me pudieras perdonar por el daño que cause es todo.

― Lo sé, yo en verdad deseaba recuperar nuestra amistad pero ahora veo que no es posible.

El azabache se sintió terrible, pensaba que al menos podría recuperar eso pero por lo que veía el rubio estaba tan dolido por lo que le hizo, que no podía perdonarlo.

― Lo lamento, ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas pero no puedo. Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme y…

― Para, para Sasuke no me estas entendiendo. No puedo ser tu amigo porque simplemente no puedo. Te amo y por más que me lo quiera negar es inevitable y es algo que no puedo cambiar. Es verdad que hay amores que nunca podrán olvidarse y tú eres ese amor para mi.

― Naruto ― dijo el pelinegro completamente sorprendido, sin pensarlo dos veces jalo al Uzumaki y lo envolvió en un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por completo por el rubio.

Abrazo que se convirtió en un beso, un beso anhelado por ambos, un beso que llevaba esperando años.

Un comienzo y una clausura; esta vez no había dudas, ni pendientes.

Comenzó lento, con leguas danzando y reconociéndose de nuevo, saludándose y dándose la bienvenida.

Pero no era suficiente querían más, mucho más. Con paso lento fueron avanzando hasta internarse en la habitación del Uchiha. Llegaron a la orilla de la cama de este, pero se detuvieron sin caer todavía en esta, mientras seguían con los besos que parecían no tener fin.

Finalmente cediendo a sus instintos el rubio fue empujado suavemente hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, el Uchiha se recargo hasta hacer que el otro quedará recostado sobre la cama con él encima.

Paso de sus labios, a su cuello, su oído, saboreando tanta piel como le era posible y estaba a su alcance, por supuesto el rubio por su parte se dedicaba a recorrer el cuerpo del otro por sobre la ropa, pero esta comenzaba a estorbar por lo que comenzó a desaparecer.

Primero las camisas, dejando expuestos torsos que comenzaban a calentarse debido al aumento de temperatura que comenzaban a sufrir ambos cuerpos.

Sasuke le beso una vez más antes de romper el beso y comenzar a deleitarse con el cuello, chupando, mordiendo, y siguió bajando ahora al pecho donde encontró un par de botoncitos con los que se entretuvo estimulándolos, los llevó a su boca, primero uno, después el otro y los succiono, el rubio jadeaba extasiado.

Fue descendiendo para dejar un húmedo camino, llegó al abdomen donde se topó con ese pequeño orificio en el que se deleitó metiendo su lengua, provocando un ronco y sonoro gemido de Naruto.

― Sasuke… ― suplico

Desabrocho el pantalón del rubio el cual bajo dejando ver un bóxer color naranja, sobre la tela se podía apreciar la apremiante erección del otro, sonriendo soplo provocando que el otro se estremeciera.

Quería que fuera inolvidable, que ambos lo disfrutaran. Bajo el boxer del otro y antes de ir por el premio disfruto torturandole al besar y morder sus muslos, y alrededor de su ya muy erecto pene, el cual comenzaba gotear.

Caliente, húmedo es cómo se sentían, sin querer alargar el momento decidió dedicarle atención al mástil que se elevaba pidiendo su atención, comenzó dando lengüetazos, desde la base hasta la punta cual si fuera caramelo. Succiono la punta sacando un grito del rubio, y entonces lo engullo por completo, subiendo y bajando, jugando con la lengua provocando un concierto de gemidos en el otro que disfrutaba en demasía.

En algún momento Naruto, quien sabía que deseaban más jalo al pelinegro de manera demandante y le beso apasionadamente. Las últimas prendas que cubrían al Uchiha fueron aventadas sin piedad al piso.

Naruto chupo dos de los dedos del azabache, el cual una vez lo suficiente húmedos los uso para preparar al rubio, quien se quejo un poco debido a la incomodidad inicial, sin embargo Sasuke le distraía y entre los besos y caricias mutuas la incomodidad dio paso al placer.

― Voy a entrar ― le comunicó una vez que sintió estaba listo, el rubio asintió.

Se acomodo, y entro de una potente estocada.

― ¡ARGH! ― grito Naruto con voz enronquecida.

Sasuke espero a que se acostumbrara, y en cuanto el otro le dio luz verde comenzó a moverse lento, al principio pero conforme la pasión comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos, se convirtió en una danza frenética.

Hacer el amor con la persona que amas, era literalmente tocar el cielo.

― Naruto ya, ya voy a venirme ― dijo el azabache completamente extasiado

― Ahh Sasuke yo también.

Los movimientos se aceleraron, hasta que Naruto se vino, provocando que contrajera su interior y al hacerlo el Uchiha le siguió.

― Sasuke eso fue… ― El rubio se cortó, no encontraba las palabras para describirlo

― Asombroso ― completo el azabache.

― Si, lo fue.

Abrazados entre las mantas se sonrieron, porque sabían que su corazones latian al mismo compás.

― Te Amo ― confesó, sintiendo después de mucho tiempo vivo, completo.

― Yo también. ― dijo y le beso.

― Nunca he tenido ojos para nadie mas, solo para ti.

Descansaron un rato, para después volverse a amar toda la noche, querían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible porque sabían que el tiempo que tenía era contado.

 _ **E**_ _staba molesto, ¡Estúpido Naruto! ¿Porque había tenido que besarle? ya no sabía qué pensar, ni sentir todo era demasiado confuso._

 _Ahora quien parecía huir era él, no había querido hablar con Naruto porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle, pero él no era un cobarde. ¡Claro que no! por eso cuando el Uzumaki se puso en contacto para pedirle que se vieran accedió, era hora de hablar._

 _El techo solía ser el lugar más tranquilo del instituto por lo que, el que lo citara ahí estaba bien, para que nadie les interrumpiera._

 _¡No que lo hubiera! pero era importante que hablarán._

 _Cuando llego, Naruto parecía tener rato de haber llegado, miraba el paisaje y se hallaba inmerso, al verle de alguna manera entendió al otro, quiso ser un artista y grabar en papel su rostro._

 _¿Pero qué tontería estaba pensando?, sacudió su cabeza para sacar tan absurdas ideas._

― _Creí que no vendrías ― dijo el rubio._

― _Aquí estoy, habla._

― _Sasuke yo, soy gay sin embargo lo oculto, no porque me avergüence si no por mis padres. Yo tenia un hermano mayor, su nombre era Deidara y el tambien era gay._

 _Sasuke no pudo evitar la sorpresa, conocía a los padres del dobe, incluso descubrió que Tsunade Senju era su abuela, y que director Jiraiya su padrino, aunque ese solo le veía en la escuela jamás le vio por su casa._

 _Pero nunca le conoció un hermano, de hecho en su casa no había rastros de su existencia, ¿le estaría mintiendo?, no, conocía demasiado bien a Naruto, podía ser impulsivo, desesperante, y un verdadero idiota pero jamás un mentiroso, ¿Entonces cuál era el misterio?_

― _Al principio a mis padres les costó aceptarlo, pero con el tiempo se hicieron a la idea. Sin embargo Deidara era, rebelde por decirlo de algún modo. Usaba ombligueras y pantalones justos, no ocultaba lo que era y cada fin de semana iba de fiesta en fiesta, la vida es para vivirla decía. En esas salidas el se hacia de distintos amantes, nunca se supo cómo o quién fue pero fue infectado de SIDA. ― hizo una pausa._

 _Oh vaya eso es, bueno algo impactante._

― _Cuando las personas se enteraron comenzaron a humillarlo, le rehuían como si tuviera la peste ¿Sabías que no puedes contagiarte con un simple contacto? pero no todo el mundo lo sabe, suelen dejarse llevar por el miedo y la ignorancia al ser gay y peor aún en su condición le provocó muchos problemas. No lo soporto y se mató, en la carta que dejó nos dijo que si de todos modos moriría quería hacerlo cuando él eligiera, decidió rendirse o al menos eso piensan mis padres. El se equivocó al no ser precavido y por la vida que llevaba, pero mis padres no lo vieron así le echaron la culpa al ser gay y desde entonces los desprecia. ¿te puedes imaginar lo complicado que es para mi?_

 _Y lo entendía, de algún modo había aprendido a conocer tan bien al Uzumaki que entendía el porque lo escondía de sus padres._

― _En cuanto pueda ser lo suficientemente independiente me iré de su casa, y entonces podré ser libre._

― _Lamento lo de tu hermano, no lo sabía._

― _No tendrias porque, mis padres ocultaron todo rastro como si no hubiese existido. ― Se levantó y se atrevió a mirarle de frente, en aquellos ojos azules vio una determinación, una valentía que admiro._

― _Me gustas Sasuke._

 _Decir que le sorprendió es quedarse corto, la confesión le tomó tan de sorpresa que no supo qué decir, se quedó callado por un momento y su corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, sin embargo._

― _Lo siento, yo no, no siento lo mismo. No soy gay._

 _El Uzumaki sonrió triste, pero después se recompuso._

― _Lo se, por eso no quería que supieras sin embargo me gustaría que nuestra amistad siguiera eres un amigo muy preciado para mi, de verdad me importa tu amistad._

 _Que la persona que quieres no te corresponda, y peor aún ofrecer amistad, duele, duele como los mil demonios pero era lo mejor._

 _El Uchiha dudo, ¿que podría decir? para ser sincero el también apreciaba al rubio, sabía que era alguien importante._

― _De acuerdo, sigamos como hasta ahora y olvidaremos lo que pasó._

― _Bien amigos como siempre ― dijo animado el rubio, aunque Sasuke sabía que todo ese ánimo era fingido. ― No te preocupes, te prometo que dejaras de gustarme. ¡De veras!, es una promesa, voy a olvidar lo que siento por ti._

 _Y Sasuke supo que aquello, era cierto lo intentaría pero por alguna razón que no entendía aquello le dolió._

 _ **E**_ _stúpido dobe mentiroso, le había prometido que su amistad seguiría igual pero era mentira. Si bien hablaban e iban a la casa del otro, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo como antes de alguna manera su amistad se había enfriado._

 _Y para empeorar el asunto estaba el imbécil de Sai Himura, quien era alumno nuevo y había entrado en el club de teatro, y desde el comienzo había puesto su interés en el rubio, no tenía reparos en decir que Naruto le gustaba._

 _Lo peor es que el dobe lejos de rechazarlo y dejarle las cosas claras, parecía darle alas._

 _¡Estúpido Naruto!_

 _¡Estúpido Sai!_

 _Pero más estúpido era él, por permitir que aquello le afectará._

― _Naruto ― se dirigió al rubio, ya que este parecía bastante alegre hablando con el bastardo de Sai. ― Necesito que el día de hoy vengas a mi casa, necesito tu ayuda con la nueva obra ― aquello era mentira pero estaba bastante molesto porque el rubio parecía pasar del el, ¡Es como si no existiera!_

― _Oh Sasuke, me encantaría pero ya tengo algo que hacer, lo siento será el día de mañana._

― _¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer? ¿Algo de la escuela? Sabes que puedo ayudarte con tus tareas. ― aquello era verdad._

― _Lo que sucede es que…_

― _Va a tener una cita conmigo._

― _No estoy hablando contigo ― comentó con rabia hacia el otrora azabache, eso lo fastidiaba aún más, había escuchado el desafortunado comentario de que él y Sai se parecían, ¡Ja! como si eso fuera a ser posible._

― _Y yo te estoy respondiendo._

 _Muy bien alguien se estaba ganando un buen golpe._

― _Chicos basta ― comento el rubio de verdad que no entendía a Sasuke ― Lo siento, Sasuke te prometo que mañana ._

― _Olvidalo ― corto el azabache con dureza y se dio la vuelta._

 _¿Con que iban a tener una cita?, pues se iban a enterar._

 _Anduvo por los pasillos, hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba ― Sakura ― llamó a la pelirosa que se hallaba en el pasillo con una de sus compañeras._

― _Sasuke-kun que_

― _Tengamos una cita ― corto a la Haruno_

― _¿Que? ― dijo anonadada._

 _¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco? ¿De verdad Sasuke le estaba pidiendo una cita?_

 **H** abían decidido que lo mejor para ambos era que vivieran juntos, en realidad Naruto pasaba más tiempo en el departamento del azabache que en el suyo propio, o bueno en el que le habían rentado mientras filmaba la película.

Casi todo mundo en el st se había percatado de la relación entre el actor y el escritor, pero nadie mencionaba algo al respecto.

Ese día era bastante tarde, la grabación del día había tomado bastante tiempo, estaban muy cansados y en lo único que pensaban era en estar en cama y dormir.

Justo eso estaban hablando cuando una sombra a la salida del set llamó su atención, era un hombre.

Piel blanca, cabello rojizo, y ojos de un extraño agua marina, que al verlo Naruto sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Ahí frente a él, estaba nada más y nada menos que Gaara, quien era su actual pareja o al menos así lo había sido hasta su reencuentro con Sasuke.

― Hola Naruto.

 _ **Continara….**_

¡OMG! apareció Gaara esto se complica, bueno espero que les guste, la historia de Deidara fue muy triste, creo les había comentado que este sería un fic bastante dramático.

Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.

Track del capítulo - Hazme _David Bolzoni._


End file.
